


Drinking, not healing

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [12]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bars, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Gintoki is a lightweight, Gintoki needs to be more honest, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, sakataka mention, slight sexual content, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Drunkenness not always makes you say things you wouldn't say while sober, sometimes, it just makes yousleep.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma & Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: I Owe You My Heart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Drinking, not healing

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! This doesn't have sadness overload like the previous part, but still- hope you enjoy it!

**“I NEED TO CLEAR** my mind like, now.” Sakamoto said, flexing his body as water ran through it.” Don’t you guys wanna see some ladies? I’m enough of beards and manly scents,” he paused, Takasugi and Gintoki thinking about it.

“But we have Zura. You always say how soft his features are,” Takasugi pointed out and Gintoki let out a _tsk_.

“You know what he means. I’m in, Tatsuma,” Gintoki smirked. It didn’t sound bad to have some fun. Especially now that he was completely healed.” But Zura certainly won’t come.”

“We can invite him, as always. The rest isn’t with us.” Takasugi stood up, his soaked hair dripping. Sakamoto curled his expression.

“Wow.”

“Don’t you dare.” Takasugi scolded as he covered his body with his jacket.

“Still can see it.”

“You’re gross,” Gintoki laughed, standing up as well. “What about mine? Ain’t you surprised?”

“Well,” Sakamoto tapped his chin, analyzing both lengths, and smirked. “Not as impressive as Takasugi’s, to be honest.”

“I chop both of yours off if you continue,” Takasugi said, finally with his pants on. Sakamoto laughed and raised his hands, getting his clothes near the river.

As the night fell and the environment no longer smelled of war, the men were partying. It wasn’t just about victory, but about life. And they celebrated for those that sacrificed their lives in the name of their friends. Cheers, women and food was everything they wanted.

“Why isn’t Zura cominn’?” Gintoki babbled, so lightweight that a few shots made him see magic creatures around him.

“I’ve told him, but he refuses to see your ridiculous face at this time of the night,” Takasugi rolled his eyes, offering Gintoki another shot.

“You’re gonna kill him,” Sakamoto said, sleepy already. “Do me, instead, glorious samurai.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Takasugi frowned.

“Maybe?” Sakamoto smiled wide. If Takasugi didn’t know him, he’d say he was telling the naked truth.

“Imma look for him,” Gintoki let out a loud hiccup, balancing his body to equilibrium as he stood up. Takasugi didn’t say a thing, but Sakamoto opened his mouth again.

“He’s mad at you, be gentle with-” he didn’t have the breath to finish as everything he ate came back from his stomach to his mouth. Takasugi let out a disgusted noise.

When Gintoki arrived at their place, he didn’t have to knock. The door was open and he saw Katsura’s naked back, pale as the moonlight. “Hey.”

“You smell like sake.”

“I know…”

“Why are you here?”

“Because you didn’t come.”

“I said I wouldn’t,” Katsura turned. His eyes were rough and the scars around his body seemed like scratches on an old, blank canvas.

“Why?”

“I’m not fond of these places.” Gintoki sat at the door, his eyes blinking long.

“I miss you.”

Katsura stopped and looked at Gintoki. “What?”

“I miss ya, couldn’t hear?” Gintoki huffed out a disappointed breath. “Since the war, you wouldn’t look at me. You’re avoiding me, giving me bad mom eyes.”

“You drank too much.”

“People say you get honest when so.”

“Go back. Sakamoto must be over, Takasugi can’t carry his corpse alone.”

“He’s not dead,” Gintoki approached, touching Katsura’s shoulder. His skin twitched. “Neither am I.”

He closed his eyes. Katsura looked at his expression, expectant, but, with his head on his shoulder, Gintoki fell asleep.


End file.
